godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Helios
"Behold the glory of Helios!!!" - Helios ]] Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Helios was the god of the sun. He steers the Sun Chariot across the sky everyday, bringing daylight to the world. In his honor, the Colossus of Rhodes was built, and is an exact image of him. Helios was the son of the Titan Hyperion. In the God of War Series God of War: Chains of Olympus Helios was kidnapped by Atlas for the purpose of Persephone, who felt betrayed by the Gods for being forced to stay with Hades six months out of a year. He was then saved by Kratos, after the Spartan defeated Persephone and chained Atlas. During the battle with Persephone, Helios was held in Atlas' hand in form of an orb of light. He radiated a ray of sun light which Kratos used to weaken Persephone. God of War II There are two statues of Helios in God of War II. The first is the great Colossus of Rhodes, which Kratos fights and destroys. Second, in the Garden of the Gods in the Palace of the Fates, there's a statue of Helios along with statues of five other Gods - Ares, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Helios appears briefly at the end of the game, at the council of the gods on Olympus along with Hermes, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. God of War III As the sun god Helios is seen battling with the titan, Perses, who is unable to hit the god. Kratos uses a ballista to damage Helios' sun chariot, causing him to be easily grabbed by the Titan Perses who crushes him with his hand and throws him somewhere in the city. Kratos continued to hunt him down, and found him injured and unable to get off the ground. A battalion of Undead Legionaires desperately attempted to protect their god, forming a circular Phalanx around him. However, Kratos crushed the undead phalanx using a Cyclops to break through the ranks (he then kills the cyclops by brutally ripping out its eye), and grabbed Helios and ripped his head off, using it to detect secrets and blind his enemies. It is unknown if Kratos fights him prior to shooting him down. Its been revealed that before his 'death' a cutscene will show us why Kratos wants to kill him. In recent footage unlike the demo, Helios is seen attacking Perses while climbing Mount Olympus not in The Fortified City. Powers and Abilities "Olympus will be victorious!" - Helios As the sun god Helios has the power of Fireballs and can control and create fire, he also has Conjuring, Immortality, and Invincibility; however despite his powers he will be weakened in God of War III and killed. Trivia Helios' Death It is interesting to note that when Kratos rips Helios' head off, the God of Sun still appears to be alive. His head screams when it is used by Kratos. It is unknown if Helios' head will be ultimately destroyed some way, or he will be the only God to "survive" the encounter with Kratos. The Sun In God of War: Chains of Olympus, Helios' abduction has led to the disappearance of the Sun from the sky. In God of War III, Kratos apparently kills (or "weakens" by ripping his head off) Helios. It is logically to assume that the Sun must be gone after their encounter. However, there is a possibility that Helios is not the source of sun light, but the being to control it, so his death will simply leave sun out of the God's control. It is possible that the titan Hyperion has control of the sun. In God of War II, Kratos brought all the Titans to the future, and Hyperion must be among them. Fire Steeds The Fire Steeds are four Horse Gods of Winds which serve Helios and move his Chariot across the World. They appeared in God of War: Chains of Olympus. In God of War III, Helios' Chariot is believed to be driven by the Fire Steeds, but it is currently unknown if these Horses will end up killed too. Sun Shield Right in front of Helios, while he's wounded on the rooftop after being crushed and thrown by Perses, you can notice the very Sun Shield Kratos used in God of War: Chains of Olympus. Related Pages *Gods *Temple of Helios *Colossus of Rhodes *Statue of Helios *Helios Beam *Fire Steeds (Boreas, Eurus, Notus, Zephyrus) Category:Characters Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Characters Category:Immortals Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War III Category:Gods Category:God of War III Bosses Category:God of War 3 Characters